


The Lust Factor

by Iniysa



Category: Poltergeist: The Legacy
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-04
Updated: 2002-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-26 17:45:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iniysa/pseuds/Iniysa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick and Alex go on a mission together, but luck is against them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lust Factor

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Poltergeist: The Legacy, nor do I own any of the people from the show.

The Lust Factor  
By Lauren Freeman

Nick looked up from his computer into the eyes he had come to love so completely. He smiled and let his hand stroke her gentle brown face. She smiled back, their eyes met; suddenly they were lying in Nick's bed, slowly taking each other's clothes off, one by one. Nick was down to his boxers, Alex in nothing but her bra and panties, Nick carefully kissed her lips, and started to make his way down, he was just above her breasts when a knock on the door startled them. They both groaned, as they quickly started to get dressed.

"I'm coming, hold on!" Nick yelled at the door. They were both dressed within seconds, and Alex was slipping into the bathroom to hide. Nick walked up to the door and opened it, placing a fake smile on his face. "Yes?" Derek stood at the door poised to knock again.

"Nick, what took you so long? We have a situation, I can't seem to find Alex." Derek told Nick, with his thick Dutch accent.

"Well, I'm not sure where Alex is, but I'm sure she will be by shortly." Nick stated loud enough for Alex to hear him in the bathroom. Derek looked at him strangely then nodded, they headed for the control room. True to form Alex appeared in the control room within minutes. Derek was quick to fill her in.

"I need you and Nick to head over to the London house, apparently they had a bout with a bad case of the flu and need help with their cases. Since all is quite here, I am sending the two of you. Pack up and be at the fairy in thirty minutes, your plane leaves in an hour." With that both Nick and Alex were on their way to their bedrooms, large smiles on their faces.

An hour later found Nick and Alex sitting together on their private plane to London. When Derek had asked why they were so happy, nether could answer. They just shrugged and boarded the plane. There was only one flight attended for the trip, a nice lady in her yearly 20's. She had long blond hair pulled up into a bun. She wore a nice white blase, and a black skirt that wrapped tightly around her waist, going down to her knees. Her name tag told her name to be Jill. Nick asked her for some wine, and a nice meal, when their lunch was served he quickly told the flight attendant that they would like to be alone for awhile so that they could talk about business. The attendant nodded with a smile and quickly went to her quarters. Nick gave Alex a massive smile, as he pored a glass of wine for the both of them, and lifted his glass in a toast. Alex did the same.

"To finely being alone"

"Alone!" She whispered, and they both sipped their wine. They had not finished their glasses yet, when natural instinct took over and they found themselves taking off their clothes. Nick once again found himself kissing Alex's lips; he slowly started to make his way down. Alex smiled and groaned. 'This was really happening.' She thought, 'I have been waiting for this my entire life.' Nick had kissed each breast and was making his way down further when the plane hit turbulence and the pilot came over the speaker.

"We are experiencing a bit of turbulence, if you will please put your tray tables up and buckle you seat belts, until it has died down." Alex and Nick found themselves once again groaning, as they struggled to get their clothes back on while being bounced around. They managed to get dressed and into their seats, both looking a bit angry at being interpreted yet again, suddenly the plane started to go down. Nick and Alex looked at each other, fear in both of their eyes. They took each other's hands and looked out the window at the vast ocean they were rapidly going to meet.

"I love you!" Alex yelled over the loud noise coming from outside of the plane.

"I love you too!" Nick yelled back. They kissed a passionate kiss, they felt a jolt, and then everything went black.

Nick woke three hours later, face down in sand. He carefully rolled over, not knowing what kind of injuries he sustained. He carefully wiggled his fingers, all ten worked, then he rolled his wrist. He found a little pain in his left wrist but nothing he felt was serious. Moving his way limb by limb down his body, he stopped when he got to his right leg. When he tried to move it he a massive pain radiated up his back. He groaned rather loudly. As he sat up to check it out, dizziness swept over him and he found he had the urge to throw up.

"Great, I have a concussion along with what looks like a broken leg." The realization that Alex was not beside him suddenly became apparent, fear gripped his heart, and he weakly called out her name. It only came out a little louder then a whisper. His voice grew louder the more he worked at it, and he was quickly yelling very loudly. Finally five minutes of yelling paid off with the sound of a moan. He dragged his body to face the direction he heard it in, then he suddenly found himself by her side. Pain gripped his entire body, but it did not stop him from looking over Alex, checking for injuries. He search was rewarded, when he found she had a broken arm and a handful of bruises like him. Nick quickly checked Alex's head for any cut's or any other sign of a head injury. He found none; it was time to wake her up. He gently touched her left shoulder, careful not to touch her right. He placed his smooth lips up to her ears, and whispered sweet nothings ever so gently. She slowly opened her eyes and looked into the eyes of the man she loved so passionately. She started to move as if she was going to get up, but Nick wordlessly held her down and snuggled up against her. A smile passed over her lips. He smiled back. They just laid there for what seemed like an eternity, until Alex broke the glorious silence.

"Nick, my right arm hurts

"I know, I think it's broken, don't try to move it."

"Okay, what about you, were you hurt?"

"Me, hmm, I think my leg is broken, so we won't be moving anyplace. But look up at the sunset. It's beautiful, and there's not a cloud in sight. Were alone on an island, after a day of failed attempts to make love, looks to me like we have been given the chance of a life time here, want to take advantage of it?" He asked softly into her ear. Her smile got bigger as they carefully started to take each other's clothes off without bothering each other's injuries. They had both only gotten their shirts off when they heard a moan. Both groaned at the sound, Nick carefully helped Alex get her shirt back on before placing his on also. Without moving from his sitting position he looked in the direction in which the groan came from. He saw the young flight attendant awkwardly walking out of the woods, scratches up and down her face.

"Looks like were not alone after all." He whispered. Alex could only smile as she shook her head.

"Oh thank God! I'm not alone on this island!" Jill said as she sat beside Nick and Alex. "Oh, wow, is that not the most spectacular sun set you have ever seen?" She cried.

"Yeah." Nick and Alex stated together, though they were not looking at the sun set but at each other. All three smiled, they went to bed that night snuggled up together, to keep the cold away. They woke early the next morning to a helicopter flying above them Jill was quick to jump up waving her hand screaming at the top of her lungs. Even though it was plain to see, the people in the helicopter knew they were there. A loud voice boomed from a speaker on the copter. "Hello down there, Is anyone hurt? Wave once for yes, and twice for know!" The voice said with a French accent.

"Hurt, hurt, they want to know if anyone is hurt? Are any of you hurt?" Jill spoke bouncing up and down. Nick waved once, there was no way he was going to walk out of this, and Alex could not hold on to anything even if she wanted to.

"Okay, we are going to send out a boat to come get you, wave once if you need immediate medical attention, wave twice if you do not." The speaker yelled. he quickly waved twice. "Very good then, help should be there within the hour." With that the helicopter flew away.

"Where are they going?!?" Jill yelled, as she plopped herself back down the earth.

"He did what he was supposed to, that was finding us, he can't stay with us or they would run out of gas and crash too." Nick explained.

"Oh." Then Jill was silent again. They all sat and watched the sun rise. True to form a ship appeared in the distance, relaxing, Alex and Nick just laid side-by-side looking at each other. Jill danced around impatiently waiting for the boat to arrive.

They rode silently all the way to the main land, as the women doctor and male nurse splinted each of their broken bones, and bandaged every wound. Before they knew it they were in a London hospital. A member from the London House was there to make sure we were treated right. They made them stay the night, and the next morning they were all more then ready to leave. Nick and Alex accompanied Jill to the airport where she traveled back to the states as a passenger. They then left for the London house. The London house is much bigger then the San Francisco House, you could get lost just trying to find your room. But that night, Nick had no trouble finding Alex's room. She was lying exhausted in bed asleep. For a moment Nick thought he should go back to his own room and let her sleep, then he saw her looking at him. A smile crossing her lips, he know what he had to do right away, he couldn't wait. Finally no interruptions. Nick slowly crawled into her blanket and started to pull off her shirt. She was quick to help him; they were both still in a lot of pain, but a little thing like that wasn't going to stop them. Before they knew it they were both completely undressed, they snuggled together, kissing each other, nibbling on each others earlobes they were just about to start, when the room went icy cold. They both stopped, looking up; a man stood in the background then just disappeared. They decided to ignore the ghost and try to start again when there was a banging on Alex's door.

"Hold on!" Alex yelled as they both found themselves pulling as much clothes on as possible, Nick ran into her bathroom to hide. Once Alex was confident that nothing looked amiss, she opened the door.

"I'm terribly sorry to disturb you at such a late hour, I'm sure you are very tired, but there appears we have a ghost in the house, and we need your help to track it down. I was just about to make my way over to Mr. Boyle room, if you would care to join me?" Don, a member of the Cairo house asked Alex as they made their way down the hall.

"Oh! Nick is a weird sleeper, why don't I go get him, and we can meet in the control room!"

"That sounds splended. I'll see you there." With that they split up, and Alex turned around to find Nick standing right behind her. She almost screamed but settled for a giggle instead. 'Boy I love this man.' She thought as they followed Don's tracks to the Control room. There was no time for anything but the occasional eating for the next three days. But finally they found themselves ghost free and the London house had its member's back. It was time for Nick and Alex to head home.

"Let's go first class on a commercial jet-liner." Alex said to Nick softly over their last meal at the London house.

"Well they already have another private jet waiting for us. Plus commercial has so many people. What if I want to be alone with you?" He whispered back. A small smile crossed her face, and the lust factor won out. They would be going private. They were surprised to find Jill was there attendant again. Soon they were all relaxed and on there way home. Nick and Alex cuddled up and watched movies most of the way. When they realized that they were only an hour away from home, they quickly asked to be alone for a while. Jill smiled knowingly and went to her area, closing the door behind her. With a special request from Jill, the plane stayed up in the air an hour longer then planned.


End file.
